


Game Night

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: #allthehomo, B/c the author also has dextrocardia, College, Evan doesn’t stutter, First Kiss, Fluff, I ship Zoe and Brooke so much!!!!, Jared has dextrocardia, Jared is a gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, angst if you squint, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Really cute and really dumb.But actually:Jared and Evan are roommates and they have a weekly game night, things get gay fast.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Look, basically I was playing Minecraft with my younger sister and thought of this. I needed a dosage of fluff.

“Evan! Game time! Get your ass in here!”

Jared watched Evan emerge with a concerning look on his face, “We aren’t gonna play Mario Kart again, are we?”

Last week Jared had lost one too many times and maybe pushed his roomie off the couch. His bad.

“Nope,” Jared bopped Evan on the nose, maybe a little too forward, but hey, gotta let the gay show sometimes. “Today, my dearest friend, we are playing the ultimate game. The game that you cannot lose at. The game that truly builds your relationships. The best game ever made, and it’s not even finished yet!”

“What are we playing?” Evan swatted his shoulder.

“Minecraft.” Jared beamed.

“Really? All that buildup for Minecraft?”

“Shut up, this game is awesome.” Jared plopped down on the couch and started up the game. Evan didn’t hesitate to take a controller and wait for their current world, named “Lorax and Chill” to load up. Jared came up with the name, obviously.

Once the game started, Evan started working on his house again, since he’d been building it for the past four times they had played the game.

“Imma go raid a village,” Jared said, leaving his little shack that was across the tiny road they had made. Jared was all about fighting mobs, Evan was the builder.

“Oh, if you find any iron while you’re out bring it back for me,” Evan mumbled. “I wanna give my armor stand a shield.”

“You don’t have a single iron ingot?” Jared laughed, searching for a village to destroy.

“No, I used them all to make the anvil so I could name the llamas.”

“What are the names again?”

Evan was happy to tell, “Cinder and Kia are in one pen, Scarlet and Ze’ev in another, Cress and Thorne in the third, and then there’s Winter and Jacin in the fourth.”

“So, if I find a llama I can leave it?” Jared could actually see one in the distance.

“No, I need to name one Iko still. And if there’s two I’ll name the other one Peony.”

Jared chuckled to himself and got the llama on a lead, slowly pulling it to Evan’s pens. Jared did not see an open space for Iko or Peony or whoever.

“Ev?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve got a llama. There’s no pen for her.”

Jared watched Evan’s character drop into his line of sight. He had apparently jumped from where he was building. In a few minutes there was a new pen and Jared put the llama inside, Evan instantly attacking the llama with a name tag. Iko it was.

“Evan?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you hungry?”

“Uh, you don’t have to do anything for me, I’m fine.”

Jared paused the game, “I’m a good roommate, you are getting a snack.”

Jared got up and Evan promptly followed him.

“Uh, hey Jared?”

“Wassup acorn?”

Evan fiddled with his shirt, “A guy asked me out today.”

That shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did. “Oh, well, congrats man. Finally gonna get some ass.”

“I...I said no, because, uh, never mind. He just...wasn’t my type.”

Jared pushed Evan lightly, “Come off it, what’s the real reason.”

He shouldn’t be happy that Evan was single.

“I...I guess I like someone else. He just...doesn’t like me back. And, I, you know, haven’t ever had a girlfriend or a boyfriend or, **anything**.”

Jared started to worry, who was this other guy?

“Oh, come on. Anyone would love to have a virgin boyfriend. Trust me Ev. Makes them feel special.”

“You talking from experience or...?”

“My sister told me.”

“Ah. Brooke is great.”

“Yep. You should just ask him out, the mystery man.”

Jared would be supportive. He wasn’t breaking What friendship he’d managed to build over the past few years.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

Evan shifted on his feet, “Jared, I haven’t ever kissed anybody before. I’m old enough to buy alcohol and...I don’t work well with people. Can’t talk to them. With you it’s different. You’re, well, you’re a dick. But you’re my dick, you know?”

“What?”

Evan was so stupidly adorable.

“Ugh! What I mean, is that you aren’t a total asshole, and I trust you. Okay.”

Jared got a gay idea, “Your issue is that you haven’t kissed anyone?”

“Among other things.”

“In this possible relationship you’re possibly going to be in, who would be the dominant force?”

Evan thought for a moment, “Not sure. Well, if it was true we’d probably take things slow, I hope. See how we worked together maybe? Let it go from there.”

“So it switches, got it. Well, why not just practice on me?”

Evan blushed.

“Jared, that’s not right.”

“You just said that you trust me,” Jared sighed. Wow, he was that desperate. “I promise not to judge, or like, laugh at you after. Dude, you might be a natural and not know it yet.”

Evan was bright red at this point, “Jared, I dunno.”

“I promise not to fall in love with you after one kiss,” Jared said, placing a hand over his heart. Joke’s on Evan, he was already in love with him.

Evan let out a sigh, but nodded his head. “Okay. I don’t...how do you...start?”

Jared took Evan’s hand, “You want me to lead, just for now?”

“Oh jeez, yeah, okay. I just, I’m already embarrassed enough.”

“Don’t tell mystery man,” Jared warned, lifting Evan’s arms to rest around his neck.

Jared pulled Evan a bit forward and realized he was blushing too. Fuck. Was he really gonna do this to Evan? Yes. He was selfish, he’d take the opportunity to kiss Evan.

“Tilt your head,” Jared murmured, slightly tilting his head to the left. Evan’s head followed in the same direction. “Other way, just a little.” Evan moved. Jared reaches up to remove his glasses before placing his hands on Evan’s hips. “Ready?”

“You are being so slow at this Jared, just...yeah.”

So Jared leaned in and pressed his lips against Evan’s. Both of their lips were chapped. That was obvious. Evan started out stiff, but Jared watched him relax. He tried to go slow, like Evan wanted. Jared pulled back to breathe before pressing his lips against Evan’s again.

This time Evan tried taking control. Adding force. Jared let him. Evan’s hands grabbed at his hips, and Jared went for Evan’s hair, running his fingers through the soft, short locks.

“Okay,” Jared pulled back again. “Nice job.” He still had to be the best buddy. He didn’t trust himself to do anything else to Evan, but, he was selfish. “Do you have anymore questions?”

Evan hadn’t let go of him yet. He seemed worried.

“What?”

“Well...like...” Evan bit his lip. Fuck, stop being cute! “Whatifheputshistongueinmymouth?!”

Jared blinked a few times before his brain kicked in. They were still holding each other, so Jared causally dropped his hands down to Evan’s shoulders. “You’re worrying about that?”

“What if it’s gross and I say anything ‘cause that makes me look like I’m not into like, anything, when I actually am. And like...ugh! This is stressful!”

Jared made Evan look at him in the eye, “He’s not good enough for you if he doesn’t respect your wishes. If this guy ever fucking mistreats you I swear to god imma call Lana and your mom and we are gonna destroy him.”

“That doesn’t help with my current situation.”

“Jesus fucking— Evan open your mouth a little. If you’re uncomfortable just hit me or something.”

Evan did as asked. It made him look a little silly, but still cute. Jared fit his mouth over Evan’s and started kissing him again. Jared started by just flicking his tongue, but got no resistance from Evan. So Jared just. Started full on making out with his best friend. And Evan responded to everything. And it felt so fucking nice.

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late!”

Jared pushed Evan away from him, throwing on his glasses. Who the fuck was there? The only person who had a key besides them was Zoe for when she needed a place to crash. Oh shit.

Zoe came into the room, bags on her arms, “Evan, thanks for letting me stay tonight. In return, I bought some snacks for you guys, and Jared, I got you some coffee that you like.

“Oh. Okay.”

Zoe glanced between them, then she focused on Evan, “You told him, didn’t you?” She wrapped Evan in a hug, “Oh, I’m so proud of you.”

“No, actually Zoe, I didn’t,” Evan groaned. “Jesus Christ.”

“Oh,” Zoe sighed. “Well, I’m gonna crash. Who’s room am I stealing tonight?”

“I believe you stole Evan’s bed last time, so mine,” Jared mumbled, putting away the excessive amount of snacks they now had. Jared pulled six glass bottles of coffee and didn’t hesitate to put them in the fridge, “Thanks for the coffee, bitch.”

“Welcome, dick. Zoe pranced off to Jared’s room Jared turned back to Evan.

“What was she all excited for?”

“Oh, she just thought that I had told the mystery man how I felt, but I’m not there yet.”

“Want any snacks? I think that game night just got cancelled.”

“Oh, uh no thanks.”

Jared slipped into his room to grab clothes before hurrying away. Thankfully it was a rule of game night that pajamas were the only thing on the dress code, so Jared didn’t have to change.

Jared was just stretching out on the couch when Evan appeared, “I think I’m gonna tell him tomorrow.”

“Oh. Well, good luck,” Jared smiled, patting Evan’s hand. “Better use what I taught to good use.”

It even took Jared a minute to get the joke. It felt like forever since the kissing. God, he was that desperate for Evan that he totally used him. Jared knew that it was his nature, but damn.

“Night,” Evan called, flipping off the lights.

“G’night Ev.”

He couldn’t breathe. He was going to suffocate. Where was he? Why was this happening?

“Jared!” Evan’s voice called, waking him.

Jared focused on Evan and took a deep breath in, he was okay. Just a nightmare.

“Ugh, sorry,” Jared rolled away from Evan. Didn’t want him to see how scared he was. “Thanks for waking me up.”

“C’mon, you’re sleeping in my room.”

Jared didn’t really have a choice. He was just forced into Evan’s room and was plopped down on the bed.

Evan rested his hand on Jared’s back, gently rubbing up and down, “What was it this time?”

“I just...was dying. Suffocating. No murders, just...death.”

He felt Evan give him a hug, “Go back to sleep Jare. I’ll be right next to you.”

Sure enough Evans arms were around him the moment he was settled into bed. This wasn’t a very common occurrence, but it was just tradition at this rate. Jared has a nightmare, Evan becomes a cuddle buddy.

Jared felt Evan’s lips press against his neck briefly and he stiffened up. God, he was struggling. He turned to his other side and saw Evan’s fucking doe eyes and the fucking small smile and just...he had been cursed to have an adorable best friend.

“Fuck it,” Jared grumbled. “Yolo.”

With that Jared pulled Evan forward and kissed him again. And he got a response instantly. They started out gentle, but soon they were struggling for who would be on the bottom because kissing on your side wasn’t as fun as it was on your back or standing or almost anything else.

Jared closed his eyes and let Evan push him onto his back. He just didn’t want to see regret or anything at all. He just wanted Evan to kiss him. And that’s what he got.

From then the kisses got intense, their tongues playing together just as they had earlier in the evening. At one point Evan bit Jared’s bottom lip and okay, that was more of a turn on than it should have. Jared just bit back the moan and turned it into a whimper, because why the fuck not.

Jared pulled away from Evan’s mouth and started kissing down his neck, causing Evan to shudder. Jared wanted to leave a mark, but he didn’t. He had a little respect towards Evan.

“Jare, what’s going on?”

Jared finally looked Evan in the eye and glanced around at their situation. Evan’s hair was absolutely fucked from Jared’s hands running through it, and apparently at some point Jared had lost his shirt.

“If it hasn’t been made clear to you yet,” Jared whispered. “I’m extremely into you.”

Evan let out a sigh, “Oh thank god!”

And then Evan was kissing him again, Jared let Evan fully take charge and whined again when Evan started kissing down his neck, even being brave enough to leave the hickey that Jared wouldn’t.

“Ev, we’ve gotta stop,” Jared whispered. “Otherwise this is gonna go in directions that I don’t think either of us are ready for. Please, take a break.”

Evan nodded his head and met Jared’s eye, gave him one last quick kiss, and flopped down on his side next to Jared again.

“Jare I’m sorry if—”

“Shush,” Jared murmured. “Let’s just save this for later. Like, after I’ve gotten some sleep in me and some coffee.”

“Okay, that’s okay.”

Jared turned on his side, away from Evan and fully relaxed when Evan brought his arms back around him. Jesus Christ he had it so fucking bad. But, still, he was able to sleep again with Evan next to him.

Jared woke to the smell of food. But he was warm and comfortable so he didn’t bother getting up. He just rolled to his side and watched Evan sleep. He always looked so at peace when he was sleeping, not that Jared watched him sleep regularly. Just on mornings like this one.

And then Evan’s alarm went off. Jared reached for Evan’s phone and turned it off as Evan woke up with a groan.

“Morning sunshine,” Jared hummed, putting the phone back.

“Oh,” Evan looked at him. “Hey.”

That’s when Jared realized he was still shirtless from the night before. With that thought Jared just got up and went across the hall to the bathroom to get dressed.

He walked down the hall and found Evan and Zoe chatting in the kitchen. Jared was handed a plate of pancakes and hash browns and thanked the younger girl.

“So Zoe,” Jared hummed. “We are both aware that Evan’s mystery man exists, tell me about him.”

Zoe gave Evan a look, “Well, Jare, he’s a complete nerd. Honestly, I’m still trying to figure out what Evan sees in him, but the way Evan talks about him makes me think he’s better than I see. And—”

There was an insistent knocking on the front door. Zoe got up and answered, once he heard the squeals Jared knew it was his sister.

“Hello everyone,” Brooke called, walking into the room, one arm wrapped around Zoe. “I am back from Paris.” She eyed The food, “Très bon, you’re eating. Well, I’m going to take my girlfriend now, you boys have fun.”

With that the girls left. Jared did the dishes while Evan cleaned up the food and soon it was just them awkwardly looking at each other. Jared felt his phone buzz and he checked it.

{Sister Stealer}

Mystery man has dextrocardia btw

And fuck. Jared glanced up at Evan and sighed.

“Jesus, I’m mystery man.”

“I thought last night made that clear,” Evan mumbled. “Like...very clear.”

“I may be smart, but I’m dumb when it comes to this stuff Ev.”

“Well, you figured it out,” Evan wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck. “And the feelings are mutual according to you, so...”

Jared wrapped his arms around Evan’s waist, pulling him closer. “What’s next Ev?”

Evan shrugged before pulling Jared into a kiss. Jared hummed against Evan’s mouth, he was so fucking gay for Evan.

Evan broke the kiss, “Wanna go get coffee after this?”

“Okay,” Jared hummed. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> But Zoe and Brooke are like, my go to if Zoe couldn’t be with Alana because they are both so precious and in a way they were both used and I just love them both. So much.


End file.
